


The Motherfuckin Big Bang

by Deadhorse



Series: OS fics [3]
Category: RotW (OS)
Genre: Excessive Swearing, Original Story - Freeform, bit of an actual story, that i'll probably never get around to writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadhorse/pseuds/Deadhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holder of chance screams fuck, and thus caused the big bang<br/>(don't read this trash lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motherfuckin Big Bang

"What the fuck???"

"Watch your language, we have a guest."

"Your mom cursed like a sailor, Violen."

"Will you stop talking about my mother?"

"The fuck is a sailor?"

"Steven oh my goodness."

"Watch it!"

"Fuck! Why can't I EVER get a straw in a capri-sun? WHY?!"

"Oh my god Ste-"

"Fucking hell it's everywhere shit-"

"I never thought there'd be so much juice in one capri-sun."

"REALLY not caring right now, space guy. Help me clean this shit up."

"Space guy? First time I heard that one."

"You called yourself that one time."

"That was in a different dimension thousands of years ago."

"Still relevant, my friend."

"Is NO ONE going to help me clean this shit up? Ms. Bleached Spiderbitch is going to throw a hissy fit over this if it stains."

"Don't speak so offensively about N, she was once a beautiful creature who-"

"Will you stop that? Jeez every time you talk about her it sounds like some screwed wet fantasy."

"STEVEN!"

"Looks like he hit a sore spot."

"There is NOTHING sore about this matter!"

"Violen likes N~"

"STEVEN THE HOLDER OF CHANCE."

"Someone's getting pissy."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, because you can't seem to act mature enough."

"Like space guy over here is mature?"

"I have a name."

"Yeah, something dumb as hell like Danny."

"Donny."

"Don't care."

"Leave Steven, I'm starting to get a headache."

"Okay, Mr. You-can-catch-a-cold-from-the-weather."

"One time!"

"One time deez nuts. There's only a 3% chance you made that mistake once."

"Got eem."

"Both of you! LEAVE!"

"Ok."

"Come get us when your panties aren't in such a knot."

"I'm starting to enjoy your company Steven, but I have to admit that last joke wasn't very funny."

"I'll take that criticism to heart next time."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Figure it out yourself. What do you want to do?"

"Violen knows what we're going to do, unless it's something epicly fate-defying."

"He wouldn't kick us out that quickly if we're doing what I think we're doing."

"I don't think I have the power to travel that far back, though."

"Oh, come on. Someone has to do the job."

"Can't we do something else? Like travel back two hundred years and kick your dad in the nuts?"

"He's a raging asshole, but been there done that. Can we please do this? You and me, the holders of space and chance."

"What are the chances that I'll have the power to pull this off?"

"It's fifty-fifty."

"..."

"..."

"Let's do this."


End file.
